


Peter Parker and the avengers

by The_Opposition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, The avengers are one big super family, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Opposition/pseuds/The_Opposition
Summary: Just a bunch of one  shots  with Peter and the avengers Intel I actually make it a full story
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Nightmares pt. One

Bucky jumped awake, it was 3 am he just had a nightmare....no memory. His time in the war, falling to his death, killing all those people. He sat up thinking to himself 'when's it going to be over? when are these nightmares going to end?' after sitting there staring at the wall for a few minutes Peter Knocked. He heard commotion but that's not hard with super hearing and sleeping right across the hall. Well not sleeping he also has trouble so when he heard Bucky he came to see if he was okay. "Come in." He whispered. "Mr. Barnes are you okay... I heard some loud noises. what happened?" But he just looks at him and then Whispers "nothing Pete... just a bad dream. sorry to wake you, you can go back to sleep now." Peter looked at him. Then he went over to him, grabbed his arm, and told him Softly "come with me."and dragged him to the living room but not before grabbing a soft blanket. He told him to go sit on the couch, then went to the kitchen made him a hot chocolate. He came back a few minutes later, set the hot chocolate on the coffee table, wrapped the soft blanket around her shoulders, handed him the hot chocolate, and went over to the piano. He started playing a song for him but he didn't know what it was but it was so peaceful. All this was happening Friday had informed Steve that Bucky had had a nightmare like she does every time. So by the time Steve had gotten to Bucky's room which was down the hall he found it empty. He panicked for a second. He didn't know where Bucky had gone. Then he remembered Friday. "Hey Miss um robot lady? Where is Bucky he's not in his room and I can't find him." "Mr. Barnes is currently in the living room with Master Peter shall I inform them that you are looking for him?" "No thank you ma'am, I'll just go to them."as he's making his way to the front room he passes the lab and sees Tony still awake he thinks to himself 'well Bucky's with Peter so he should be fine for now... I guess I could see what Tony's doing... ' and goes in "


	2. Nightmares pt. Two

Tony was sitting at his in the lab at Stark Tower, when Steve walked in. "Hey Tones. What are you doing up so late?" Tony looked at him and said. " I could ask you the same Capsical." " Oh um t-the robot lady told me Bucky had a nightmare and I was going to check on him when I saw you were in here, so I wanted to see if you were alright..." Tony was shocked that Steve would give up checking on Barnes just for him. " You mean Friday?" He asks getting over his shock. Steve looks embarrassed. " Y-yeah. I couldn't remember her name. Sorry." "It's perfectly alright sir." Friday replies. Tony tries to change the subject “ Shouldn’t you be checking on Barnes? You said he had a nightmare right?” Steve looks at him. “ Oh yeah. Well Peter's with him.” Tony's eyes widened. “ Are you saying you left your assassin boyfriend with my son after he had a nightmare and is most likely unstable!?” He exclaimed. Steve blushed. “ He is not my boyfriend! And he wouldn't hurt Peter.” “You don't know that! People do crazy things when they are afraid! What if he has another relapse!? huh!? Did you think of that!?” Tony was yelling now. Not because he was mad at Steve but because he was worried about Peter. Well…maybe he was just a tiny bit mad at Steve. They both made there way down the hall towards the living room to find Peter and Bucky. When they get there they are shocked to find Peter playing the piano. He was really good too. They go over and sit by Bucky after he waves them over. Tony on the couch. Steve and Bucky on the floor by Tony's feet. Peter finished the song and was shocked to find his dad and Steve sitting there looking at him in awe. “Um… sorry I-I didn't think anyone would be up but us.” he said looking between the two embarrassed. “No no it's fine Peter. we-well I was coming to find Bucky anyway.” Steve said trying to calm Peter down. “Oh. w-well do either of you guys want some hot chocolate?”


End file.
